Kelly Gibbs
by sahs11cheerleader
Summary: So Gibbs never met Shannon and Jenny gave birth to a daughter team is the same as it is now minus Vance of course! Please go easy on me first fanfiction ever!
1. Chapter 1

How is it that if I was born on a boat that I'm not only extremely scared of them but also get AWFULLY seasick? I was born on a boat because well my dad builds boats in our basement. It's not right is it? Yup, I officially don't get it. Let's see what would you want to know about me….Well my name is Kelly Gibbs, my dad is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my mom is Director Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard. They both work for NCIS. Those bozos who don't know what that is well it's Naval Criminal Investigation Services. Meaning they investigate crimes on the Marines, Navy, and the Army. I am currently fourteen years old. I go to Berry Bay Middle school, and I'm in the eighth grade. I am almost a black belt in Twae Kwon Dou, and Karate.

One of my best friends is Ziva David an Israeli. She is a liaison officer between NCIS from Mossad. Meaning, don't piss her off because she can turn around and kick your ass. She can also kill you eighteen different ways with a paper clip.

One of my other best friends is Special Agent Timothy "Tim" McGee. He is a computer nerd like me. We have both hacked the CIA, and the FBI for stuff my dad needed. Yes you read right "I HAVE HACKED THE CIA AND FBI!!!!" There I just screamed it to the world. I swear McGee and Abby have a thing for each other. Ziva and I scheme all the time to try and get them together.

Another one of my best friends is Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. He is a HUGE player and would do anything for a girl. But he is still cute and cuddly I describe him and my dad as my teddy bears. Abby and I scheme to try and get Ziva and Tony together.

Another one of my best friends is Abigail "Abby" Scuito. She is a forensic scientist for NCIS. She can also kill you without leaving any forensic evidence behind, so watch out. She is also very peppy and happy. She is a goth. Although she is awesome!!

Time to go down one floors and that gets us to Autopsy with Ducky and Palmer. Ducky is like a grandfather to me he knows everything! It's really cool. Who cares whether he has a few cadavers lying on the tables. Most people would freak out, but to me it's just who Ducky is. Palmer well Palmer will always be Palmer. There aren't any…. well words to describe him. He gets lost A LOT. But, other than that he is just Palmer. And last but certainly, certainly not least my best friend in the entire world that no one and I repeat NO ONE could ever replace is my best friend Michelle. Michelle is fourteen like me, goes to BBMS, and her mom works for NCIS, too! Michelle's mom is in legal department her mom is Special Agent Kaitlyn "Kate" Todd. We'll I had better get to my homework before my dad has my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kelly Nicole Gibbs!"

"Yeah?" I said without looking up from my laptop.

"Are you doing your homework?" My dad asks me.

"Ummmm….."

"Kelly?" he demanded back. "McGee do whatever it is you do with that thing to find out what she's been doing."

"On it, Boss." Of course Tony decides to take this moment to come back from lunch.

"Nice new computer, Probie. I like it. It really is you."

"DiNozzo."

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Well, Kelly I am really sorry, bu-

"You had better be otherwise I will not only use those lessons Ziva has been giving me, but I will also use my black belt."

"Kelly…" My dad used his 'I'm disappointed with your actions' voice.

"Yes, Daddy." I use my 'I'm your only girl and I have you wrapped around my finger and I really know how to use it' voice.

"McGee……"

"Kelly! Quit intimidating McGee! McGee, either tell me if she's been doing her homework or I'll have your badge!"

"Uh okay well, Boss she's been on MySpace, Journal, Word, Google, Wikipedia, and her school's website."

"And that means?"

"That means she has indeed been doing her homework, but not been doing her homework."

"Okay. Are you waiting for Christmas to give her, her computer back?"

"No, Boss. Here Kelly."

"Thank you, McGoo. If you ever even think about touching my computer again, I WILL have your ass. Got it?"

"Well Gibbs Kelly definitely is your daughter. She has your anger problems."

"MOM!"

"Hey Sweetie, I missed you. How were things did your dad feed you anything other than pizza? Or junk food?"

"I missed you to Mom. Yes because we only had Chinese once while they worked on a tough case and I helped McGee crack into the CIA again, but other than that they worked on cold cases and we ate over at Ziva's. Which by the way she's an AMAZING cook!"

"Well thank you Kelly."

"That's good. And what did I tell you about cracking into the CIA?"

"I let her."

"Jeth-

"It was for a case Jen."

"Alright but don't go around cracking into any agency even ours. Got it?"

"Yeah. Hahaha."

"What are you laughing at?"

"Something my friend said."

"But how did-

"Iphone, Boss."

"Going for coffee."

"Can I go?" My mom and I asked at the same time.

"Yes come on girls."


	3. Chapter 3

"Double Chocolate Chip Ice Mocha, please," I said as my dad looked at me funny.

"Why the hell do you drink that crap?" he asked a confused look on his face."I thought you liked it black with fifteen sugars, and two creamers?"

"Dad," I said, "that's DiNozzo." My mom started laughing.

"What's so funny Jen?"

"What's funny is the fact that you are mixing up your team with your daughter," she replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, they are my family, too," my dad replied with a smirk only he and I shared, my turn to burst out laughing.

We stepped out the doors of the café coffees in hand. I pushed my umbrella up covering me from the ice cold rain that was coming down in sheets. We took the short walk back to headquarters. As my parents went back up to the bullpen, I headed down stairs to give Abby her Caff-Pow!

"Abby!" I screamed over the music. I walked to turn it down, something only my dad and I could do.

"Hey, Kelly. I thought you liked Brain Matter? Oh, Caff-Pow! I'm pretty sure Boss man sent ya down here, huh? Well… I don't have anything.

"Yes, yes and no." I said laughing. "I just came here because it's getting really boring down there.

"Oh, okay."

"I also brought my laptop."

"Yay!"

"Kelly," I say as I answer my phone.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure I'm on my way."

"Okay."

"Abby, I'm going home now I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright Kelly, love yeah."

"Love yeah, too."

I picked up my laptop, grabbed my Caff-Pow!, shoved my cell phone in my pocket, and left.

"Kelly, would you like to come to dinner with Tony and I?" Ziva asks me.

"Uh I don't know because –

"We already invited your parents and they said yes."

"Then yeah I'm in!"

As we pull up to our favorite place, we all pop out.

"Finally!" I scream as I step out of the Mini Van confining me with the entire team. It was Abby, Palmer and me in back, Ziva and Tony in the middle, and finally my parents. Ducky drove himself.

"Suck it up," my wonderful father replied.

"You did _not _have to sit back there between four arguing adults, and especially when they are arguing over stupid shit."

"Kelly Nicole!" my mother replied angrily.

"What?"

"Apologize and watch your mouth."

"Sorry guys."

"It's okay," they all replied in a chorus, as we stepped into the front door of Smokey Bones, the entire team's favorite restaurant.

"What the hell?" I said as we sat down.

"Kelly, I swear to God if you have one more single outburst you will never see the light of day!" my mother replied to my outburst, with her 'I'm not very pleased with your attitude voice.

"Sorry Mom."

As we sit down at Smokey Bones our usual table, our usual server walks up to us, "Hey Kelly, Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee. Where's Michelle, Kelly?"

"Hey, Jess. Michelle's mom had to work late and her mom didn't want her to come."

"Oh, okay. So what do you guys want? The usual?"

I looked at everybody, getting nods or looks of approval, and then turned to Jess, "Yup, we'll have the usual."

Did I mention we come here at least three or four times a week?

"Alrighty, I'll get that right in for you all."

"I'm going to the head," Ziva said.

"I'll follow you," I said.

"Oh, I'll come too!" Abby said.

"Well I guess that means me too," my mom said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks soooo much for the reviews, story alerts, AND author alerts! It makes me happy and eager to post more chapters. It may be a while before i upload agian though. I'm goign to my dads & theres no wireless! :'(. Plus i have writers block. I will try my hardest though! Reminder: Reviews=Caf-Pows!**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay so you guys (readers) have a choice-**

**A.- I can rewrite the previous chapter and that's the end**

**B.- You guys can continue to wait while I finish all my exams & school & for me to actually get my mind back for an update**

**So either or will work for me….now I have a CRAP load of stuff to do. -Jenna**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. I finally found time to write and update...who wouldda thought... Anyways Heres your next chapter!! I will up date asap! But, I need sleep I've been up since 3 this morning and it's currently almost 11. I have an extremely bad headache for having such little sleep. See what I do for y'all?? The other day i realized I didn't have a disclaimer, so here and please don't sue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any reconizable characters! All of the reconizable ones belong to Don Bellisario!! **

* * *

BANG! BANG!

I recognized that sound immediately. Gun fire. I feel a slight pressure in my chest and I fall to the ground with a thud and then see a pool of red around me when I realize others are on the ground, too. I can't recognize them. Who are they? Why are they with me on the floor? Multiple question running through my head as the world goes black.

I'm awake, but I don't open my eyes. I can smell that sanitary hospital smell, and can feel the bright white lights without even opening my eyes. I hear my heart beating and people muttering things around me. I can feel the multiple wires in my arm, but I don't open my eyes. Someone finally speaks.

"Kelly, I know you are awake I can tell because your eyes are moving rapidly," Ziva says.

"Geez Ziva you can't let a person just rest can you?" I reply back as I look around.

"No, I cannot."

"Ha."

"Hey, sweetie how are you feeling?" my mom asks.

"Well I kind of feel like I am in a whole lot of flipping' pain! What the hell happened?" I reply quickly.

"Okay well what do you remember?" my dad asks

"I remember going to dinner."

"Is that all?" Tony asks.

"No, I'm freaking lying to you. Yes that's all!"

"Well we went in and sat and got everything ordered when there was a shooting and you were shot in the chest. The bullet missed a few ribs, but barely. You lost some blood, but not much," Tony says.

"Okay cool."

I finally get a chance to take a breath and look around. I see my parents on my direct right, Ducky next to them, Ziva and Tony to my direct left, McGee next to them, and of course Palmer in the far corner, when I finally realize it.

"Where's Abby?" I ask.

* * *

**Well what did ya think?? Please just drop a few words in the little box, ya know click the little green button!! Next chapter wil be up asap!! **

**Peace, Love, Music, & Happiness- Jenna**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey thanks for the very FEW reviews I got. But I appreciate everyone of them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own all reconizable characters, no matter how much I wish I did. :'(**

* * *

"That's the part we haven't reached," Ducky says.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded sitting up quickly, and immediately falling back down because I got woozy.

"Now now my dear, slow down and don't sit up so quickly," Ducky says.

"Well when you were shot they also shot some of the civilians and Abby. She is in critical condition. With a shot to the chest and stomach. It just barely missed her heart and some of her vital organs. She was very lucky, but she will have to be in the hospital for some time and go through multiple surgeries," McGee finally squeaks up and it figures he would say that considering that he still loves her.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I scream.

"Kelly Nicole Gibbs!" my mom covers my mouth with her hand.

I start sobbing. What the hell did Abby do to disserve this? She is an amazing person, and is always there to help somebody! She always puts other people first instead of herself. I take away my mom's hand from my mouth.

"Can I have a few minutes by myself?" I ask a few more tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Of course my dear," Ducky says and gets rid of everyone in the room.

"Ducky?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Where's my phone?"

"Right next to you."

"Thanks."

I pick up my phone and scroll through my text messages seeing what I missed. I compose a new message.

'Chell, weve got a problem.'

I scan done to Michelle's name, and select, and then send. I get an almost automatic response.

'Hs i heard what happened? r you okay? is everyone else? mom won't tell me freakin anything!'

'im fine. got shot but im okay. Abby tho is in critic condit. i feel lik its my fault…'

'kell, its not ur fault. u noe tht deep down, but u r scard & nervous.'

'hs when did u bcome ?'

'lmao. my entire fam are cops member.'

'haha, oh ya.'

'okay well get some shut eye & ill ttyl ily. bye.

'ily2 bye.'

I take a long soothing deep breath. Then, I put music on, turn over and finally drift off into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning I am awoken by sunlight.

'SUNLIGHT!?!? What the hell?'

Then it hits me…I'm in a hospital and am currently in the worst state a human being could be. One of my favorite people in the entire world is in the hospital in critical, and I am here and got by fine. I am the one who should be in that position.

"Kelly, are you awake?" my mom asks from the doorway.

"Yeah. Have you gotten any news on Abby?"

"Yes, we have baby. She is in ICU, but she's stable at the moment."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Are you okay?" my mom asks worry sketching her voice.

"Well, I'm not perfectly fine, but I am okay-ish at the moment."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Yes. Can you grab my book and my laptop from home?"

"Already did."

"But, how-

"Look in your bag."

"Ohhh. Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome. I have to go to work. Are you okay? And different people will be stopping by to check on you."

"Yes, and okay."

"I love you."

"I love ya, too Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by really slow. Ziva brought me lunch because I hate hospital food. Tony came by and we just hung out and talked. McGee came by and brought me new software for my computer which makes it run three times as faster and helps protect against hackers and the occasional virus. My dad came by and brought me coffee against the hospitals requests. My mom came down with a Caf-pow!, and told me that someone has replaced Abby for the time being, and she brought me more books. I also finished four books and beaten ten levels on the new computer game I could get with the software. Michelle came by with my school assignments and the latest gossip, and how our teacher went into labor early this morning. So my teachers have a beautiful baby girl who they named Izabell Cassiday Moretta, while one of my heroes is in Critical Condition. News on Abby: None.

Wahoo! Today is the day! The day I get checked out from this horrible hospital!

"Kelly!"

'_Crap, here are just the people I wanted to see!' _

"Hi," I reply with forced enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here?"

'_Umm I got shot at! While you guys have a beautiful baby girl, my favorite hero/ best friend is in critical condition!'_

"Umm… There was a shooting at the restaurant I was at with my family, and I got shot at, but I'm fine now."

"Oh my god, tell your family if you need anything we are here to help."

'_Hahaha. Yeah if you're a miracle worker can you go save my best friend?'_

"Okay I will and congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Well bye."

"Bye."

'_Ugh, I really hate extremely happy people_,' I thought to myself.

"Hey stranger."

"Grandpa Jack!"

"Hey, Kel. Chocolates and flowers for my favorite granddaughter."

"Haha. I love you."

"Aw, I love you too! Now what is this I hear about you getting shot at?"

"Would you like the whole story or the cliff notes?"

"Umm short story?."

"Okay . So we were at Smokey Bones a few weeks ago and there was a shooting, multiple civilians were wounded, Abby got shot too and is in critical condition. The team has a theory that it was an attack on us personally, well you know my dad, and every room in my house and the team's houses have been swept and so has the entire HQ. So far nothing new and Mom has everyone on this case. So, it sucks."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Would you like to go and see Abby and tell her goodbye?"

"Please.."

"Go for it. I'm right behind you. By the way why aren't you in a wheelchair? Did you fight with the nurses about it?"

"Of course I did. I'm not cripple! I just am leaving the hospital. Plus it's better for me to walk I've been confined in a hospital bed for two freaking weeks, I'm going to start running again soon anyways!"

"The hell you are."

"Your right, the hell I am!"

"Sit your petite little ass in this here wheelchair and quit being a brat!"

"I will sit but I am not a brat. I am simply my father's daughter"

"Ain't that the truth!"

We walk into Abby's room and I immediately feel regret. It hits me like a bus. I hear all the monitors beeping and I sit by her bed. Tears fall down my cheeks. I grab her pale hand with black fingernails and a weak smile breaks through.

'_Abby, I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. Oh my god Abby. Please don't leave us, leave me, I don't know if I can do this without you. You're my best friend, and I love you_,' I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kelly?"

"Yeah Dad?" I asked from my place in the corner of the basement.

"Would you like to come help me?" he asked working on his boat.

"Sure. It'll give me a break from this stupid Algebra problem. Have I ever mentioned I hate math?"

"Just a few," my Dad said sarcastically chuckling.

"So what are you naming this one?"

"I don't know, yet. Would you like to name it?"

"Sure."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"What about-"

"Jethro, the hospital is on the phone for you," my Mom said walking down the steps giving my Dad a look meaning 'urgent. Go. Now.'

"I'll help Kelly with the name."

"Okay," my Dad said already trotting up the stairs.

"Kel-"

"Mom, is Abs dead?"

"No honey she's not."

"Okay."

"But, I, we do have some news we wanted to share with you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"How would you feel about helping me pick out a name more important than the boat?"

"Mom, are you saying..?"

"Yes, honey, I am. I'm pregnant."

"MOM HOW COULD YOU! ABBY IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND ALL YOU AND DAD HAVE TIME TO DO IS EACH OTHER?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!"

"Kelly, honey," I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS! JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!?!"

"Kelly Nicole Gibbs," I knew that voice. "I've never known you to act like this."

"Abby?" It couldn't be. It's all in my head. Unless..I turned my head slowly toward the stairs and there standing at the top was…

"ABBY! OHMIGAWD!! HOW ARE YOU OUT? WHY ARE YOU OUT? WHAT THE HELL? PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS BEFORE I DIE! AHHHHHH!!!"

"Well, geez Kel. I missed you, too. Watch your mouth. After you left the hospital I came back around, the doctors say that I should heal fine and the bullet is out of my system and I now have to go forensics on my case."

"Can I go with you?" I ask in a pleading manner.

"Sure. I mean if it's okay with your parents," she said glancing over at my mom who was still in tears.

"Mom," I said slowly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated, stressed, and upset, but not with you with myself. I didn't mean any of it. I am sorry."

"I know honey. And I understand what you were under. Hell, I was under the same stress. But, you have school along with it! I love you and you can go but take your sig with you and please good God please be careful."

"I-We will, Mom."


	9. Chapter 9

On the car ride to NCIS I was thinking about the past couple of weeks. Realizing that life I just bypassing me by and I'm barely taking it all in. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize that we had pulled into the Navy Yard.

"Kelly? Kelly? Earth to Kelly? Are you in there?"

"What?"

"Hm she is there."

"Sorry, I was really deep in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

"A lot."

"Like?"

"Like my mom having another baby, how I'm growing up too fast, how things can be fine and in a blink of an eye be all screwed up. Names for the boat and the unborn parasite in my mom's stomach. Just stuff."

"Wow. You are one interesting fifteen year old yeah know that?"

"I'm just slightly aware Abs."

"Does the team know you're out?"

"Nope."

"This is going to be fun!"

We get out of Abby's car and walk into the front doors. Flash our IDs and we are in. We step into the metal box that takes us up three floors to where the team is. I walk out first. Ziva sees me and I motion for her to be quiet and turn around. She does. Abby steps out and Ziva turns around again. But instead of being quiet like I had asks she jumps out of her chair, over the divider, and runs full speed straight to us. I get behind Abby to brace her for the impact. Instead of being incredibly hard she's very gentle for the speed she was at. I walk out from behind Abby.

"ABBY! YOU'RE OKAY! OHMIGOD I WAS SO WORRIED! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE OKAY!" Ziva rants.

"Whoa, there Z, she just got out of the hospital we don't want to put her back in! Let her breath!" I say sarcastically.

Tony and McGee rushed over to the commotion and hearing the name Abby. The shocked expressions on all of their faces were like Kodak moment perfect.

"Y-y-y-y-our okay?" McGee finally stutters.

"Good to have you back, Abs," Tony said smiling and giving her a huge hug.

"Yeah, McGee I'm fine.

"Can I talk to you alone?" McGee motions to the elevator.

"Of course," Abby replied.

I watch Abby and McGee step in to the metal box that holds so many memories. The doors close and I know exactly what to do. Ziva, Tony, and I have been waiting for this to happen for ages.

"Hurry! Hurry! Abby's Lab. NOW!" I yell running in that direction, so happy I've know how to work Abby's computer's since I could read.

"Kelly! Slow down," Tony says running out of breath trying to keep up with me. Ziva, of course has no problem.

"Ziva, we need to deactivate the elevator to keep them in there and have the video camera feed into this computer!"

I start rapidly tapping and pulling up windows, while Ziva explains to Tony what's going on. Me and my devious self have a magnificent plan to leave them in the elevator over-night. I grin wickedly knowing exactly what's going to happen…


End file.
